


Lazy Days (A Wincest Labor Day)

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Holidays with the Wincesters [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Cock Cages, Crossdressing Dean, Dirty Talk, Labor Day, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spitroasting, Top Dean, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy day. Sam picks a movie. Dean's cage is removed. John joins them both on the couch for some quality family time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days (A Wincest Labor Day)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of four fics to be posted today. I'm not going to do them all at once, so they'll be out sporadically throughout the day. Happy Labor Day, all! Hope you're enjoying the three day weekend!
> 
> Wow. I feel like it's been forever since I updated this series. No holidays in August? Who the hell was in charge of that setup? I object. Everyday should be a holiday! It's okay though because John and his boys are back and ready for action. Without further adieu, here is the next installment of Holidays with the Wincesters. 
> 
> WARNING: Contains consensual underage sex between two sexy little boys and their father. Sam's thirteen, putting Dean at 17. You can check your morals at the door. They will be returned to you. (management is not responsible for the state of said morals upon return. please take precaution before reading this fic to ensure that your morals stay in a suitable condition while you are otherwise occupied)
> 
> Dean's outfit inspired by [this pic](http://auntiesuzette.tumblr.com/post/80275926045/unable-to-hide-her-excitement-i-think-her)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean moaned and turned over in bed, snuggling tightly into the warmth of his father’s torso. It wouldn’t be long before he was too big to fit so perfectly into John’s side, but that just made him more inclined to seize the opportunity when he could.

He cracked one of his eyes open, trying his hardest not to wake all the way, but the pistons in his mind continued to fire, making him more aware the longer he gazed around the room. A big yawn took him by surprise, jaw popping with the force of it, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up in bed, grimacing at the tights still latched to his thighs, making him itchy.

He shifted on the bed to take them off, sighing with relief as he did so. The small movement jostled Sammy beside him, who woke with a mumbled, “hey,” and a lazy smile.

“Mornin’, Sammy.” Dean smirked at his brother and settled back on the bed between Sam and John—a spot he’d had to play Sam for, not that he’d have minded if he’d lost. The loser had to bottom, and damn he almost regretted not throwing scissors with the way Sam moaned on John’s cock as he was fucked against the wall, hard and fast.

Just thinking about it had Dean’s cock trying to harden in his cage. He shivered at the tremor in his groin, one that he hadn’t been able to quell for three whole weeks ever since John had locked him up tight with a promise to take it off next month.

Sam reached his arm out and pulled Dean closer, his hand slipping up Dean’s thigh, distracting him. He brushed past the skirt, his own cock hardening in remembrance of the night before when Dean came out of the bathroom, scantily clad in the smallest skirt Sam had ever laid eyes on, the pink of it matching the color of his cock cage.

He ran his thumb over the tight pink pucker of Dean’s entrance, smirking at the low moans he elicited.

“Fuck, Sam,” Dean whispered.

John was still beside them, sleeping soundly despite the way Dean angled his ass in Sam’s direction, hips canting into the touch.

“Tell me what you want, Dean,” Sam ordered.

“Want you to— _fuck—_ quit being such a goddam te-ease.”

Sam laughed and continued rubbing against Dean’s hole. With his other hand, he tugged on Dean’s scrotum, barely nudging the plastic of his cage to do so, but to hear Dean keen at the touch you’d’ve thought Sam had given it a rough pull.

“Wow, you’re sensitive.”

Dean couldn’t speak with Sam playing with him like that. He bit his lip and nodded his head, simultaneously wanting more and hoping Sam would back off a little, if only so he could breathe. His lungs didn’t seem to want to pull in any air, panting and hitching, making his head spin.

One finger slid past the tight ring of muscle, barely playing with his hole, wiggling around inside of him. Dean couldn’t stop himself from pressing back into the touch. He wanted Sam to go deeper, to stroke the bundle of nerves that would light his skin on fire. Already, his entire body tingled, the lightheaded dizziness making the feeling that much stronger.

“Sam,” John scolded.

Dean was curious to know when he’d woken up, but his mind was wiped clean by the shivers of pleasure as he rode the tide cause by Sam’s dexterous fingers.

“You’re hurting him.”

“No, I’m not,” Sam said stubbornly.

John sighed and rubbed a quick hand over his face. Waking up to his two boys playing with each other was enough to make his morning word stiff as a fucking log, but they did tend to get a little too carried away sometimes. “Just look at him, Sam,” he said.

Dean didn’t know what he looked like, but he could guess. His face was burning, skin tingling like he’d run a marathon. His heartbeat could have been heard from the moon as far as he was concerned, and his scrotum was screaming in protest, too full to provide him with any pleasure as it was pulled and prodded.

“Oh,” Sam whispered.

Gone were the fingers and teasing touches.

“Breathe, Dean,” John ordered.

Without the added stimulation, Dean could do just that.

His breathing evened out, and his mind cleared enough that he was able to take in his father’s concerned look. His groin still tingled, not unpleasantly, but though the rest of his skin was flushed pink, it wasn’t as sensitive as it had been.

“We should take it easy today,” John said to the both of them.

Sam smiled widely. “Lazy day?” he asked excitedly.

John nodded. “Lazy day,” he confirmed.

“Hell yeah!” He pumped his fist in the air, and both Dean and John couldn’t help the twin expressions of amusement.

“Go pick a movie,” John told him. “Dean and I’ll be out in a minute.”

Sam grinned and bolted into the living room, excited now that he knew they wouldn’t have to train or do any research until tomorrow.

Dean turned to John, wondering why he let Sam pick the movie. Normally, it was a group decision. They all had pretty similar tastes—especially since Sam didn’t really have much of an opinion yet when it came to media—so it wasn’t a big deal, but it was strange.

John lifted Dean up and maneuvered him over his lap. He loved it when Dean straddled him like this, when he could see every expression on the boy’s face and every flex of his strong muscles as he rode him to completion.

He let his hands trail down Dean’s bare torso, grazing the pads of his fingertips over his already hard nipples, until they came to the waistline of his skirt. Damn, he loved when his boys dressed up for him.

The skirt wasn’t his goal though. He let his hand trail under it to brush against the thin plastic that kept his son confined.

“How long’s it been on?” John asked. He knew it hadn’t been an abnormally large amount of time, but he didn’t know _exactly_.  

“Twenty-six days,” Dean said, hissing at the brush of John’s fingers. His cock was extremely sensitive, even more than it had been before.

John nodded, preoccupied with the sight of Dean straddling him. He hardly heard Dean’s answer, not too shocked to learn that it had been a few days longer than he’d thought. “You want out?” he asked.

Dean bit his lip and looked away. John playing with him, teasing him to the point of tears, making his cock struggle against its cage, trying to harden completely so he could _fucking come already, please_ , the begging and moaning, and Sam’s reassurances that it would be off soon, falling asleep between his brother and his father, one of them buried in his ass, holding in load after load of come from them fucking him repeatedly, his prostate hypersensitive to every slow pull of their cocks—it was akin to heaven in his mind. He didn’t want it to end.

But he nodded, however hesitantly. It had been too long, and he needed release.

John unlocked him and set aside the cage, pulling it off of him as gently as possible.

“ _You guys ready?_ ” Sam called from the living room.

“Yeah,” Dean called back, voice cracking. Blood rushed directly to his cock, filling it out until it stood hard and proud between him and his father, peeking out from beneath the flimsy ruffle of his skirt.

“ _Bring me a pillow_.”

John chuckled as Dean moved off of him. He grabbed the pillows off of the bed, heading toward the living room, leaving Dean to grab the blanket and follow.

Sam sat, knees nearly up to his chest as he curled up naked on the couch that was two sizes too small and three shades of ugly. It was comfortable though, and if Dean had to choose anywhere in the house to fuck his brother after so long, it would have been that damn couch.

One glance in Dean’s direction, and Sam’s eyes widened in shock, lust coursing through him, blowing his pupils wide and making his cock twitch.

Dean was hard.

Dean was _really_ hard.

Gone was the cock cage that had practically castrated him. In it’s place was the uncut hardness of Dean’s smooth shaft. The head was dark with blood, slit weeping, and Sam knew that it would fill him up all the way, that Dean would come inside of him again and again until he was stuffed completely full.

John plopped down on the couch, jostling Sam away from his fantasies.

“You want it, Sammy?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded.

John’s hand on his back told him what he wanted, and Sam was off of the couch as soon as he realized.

Dean took his spot, the couch warm, leftover from Sam’s heat.

“Sit on his lap, Sammy,” John said.

Sam procured lube from beside the couch and slid two dripping fingers inside of himself, twisting and turning them to make sure he was still stretched enough from the night before—he was—before turning around and sitting on Dean’s lap, back to chest, feet braced on his big brother’s knees while he lowered himself down onto Dean’s cock.

“ _Ohgod_ ,” Dean moaned. Sam clenched perfectly around him, his ass tighter than Dean ever could have expected. Sheathed completely in the slick channel, Dean’s cock twitched, wanting nothing more than to buck up into his brother. But, perched as he was on Dean’s knees, Sam would fall. So he held Sam’s hips and guided him.

Rising and falling at a snail’s pace, Sam fucked himself languidly on Dean’s cock. One click of the remote control, and John filled the room moaning and gasping from the television set, the man on the screen being tied down and spanked by every single man in the bar, one patron’s cock fucking him nice and slow.

Sam didn’t have to imagine how he felt with Dean’s cock inside of him. It wasn’t a fast-fucked pace, Dean slamming into him as hard as he could, making it so he would have bruises to show all week. It didn’t need to be.

Dean’s cock brushed that spot inside of him over and over, making his cock spurt precome with every slow buck of his hips. His hole was stretched to the point of pain with how long it had been since he’d been filled, but it was ecstasy to have Dean inside of him again after so long.

“God, Sammy,” Dean gasped. “Not gonna last long, _fuck_. Where do you want it?”

Sam picked up the pace a little, rolling his hips. He didn’t want the full feeling to end.

“Come on, gotta tell me,” Dean prodded. He was out of breath, trying to hold back his orgasm. He wasn’t kidding when he said he wouldn’t last long.

“Inside,” Sam gasped. Dean’s cock twitched, and his hips stumbled in their canting, a little stutter in the fluid rise of his ass.

“You’re so fucking tight, Sammy. _Fuck, ohgod, sofuckinggood._ _Sam!_ ”

Sam felt Dean’s come gush inside of him. Weeks of being denied release prolonged his orgasm, come dripping down the sides of Dean’s still sheathed cock.

On the screen, another patron took his place behind the man, giving his ass a slap before thrusting inside, fucking him harder and faster than the last one.

Dean’s cock softened inside of his little brother before he pulled out. It was still half-hard, but Dean didn’t think he’d be able to touch it without gasping in near-pain for a little while yet.

Sam stood on skittish legs, hole dripping wet in front of him. Dean was just about to pull him in for a taste when John reached out for him. Sam climbed onto John’s lap, straddling him so that their chests were just inches away from each other, lips pressed together in a kiss that had both of them moaning.

John lined himself up and pushed into Sam’s hole, insides soft and soaked with lube and come. It made a squishing sound as John guided Sam down onto his cock, stretching him even wider than Dean, but John didn’t let Sam hesitate. His hands were firm on his son’s waist, pulling him down, watching as his cock was swallowed up by Sam’s fucked-out hole.

“Dad!” Sam yelped. Only half of his cock was inside boy, but already he was making the most alluring sounds, practically mewling with need. “Daddy, please. _Fuck_.”

The television echoed Sam’s sentiments, the man begging for _more, harder, oh yeah, fuck me_.

John didn’t want to disappoint. He thrust up quickly into his son’s tight ass, Sam’s grunts and moans overshadowing anything the television could throw out. Channel slick and smooth, parting just right for him, muscles clenching around his cock, practically strangling it, John just kept thrusting deep and hard into his youngest.

“That’s it, Sammy,” John praised when Sam helped quickened his pace.

Sam’s ass slapped against his thighs as he bounced on John’s cock. It had to have hurt, but Sam didn’t show an inkling of intent to slow down any.

“Sam,” Dean whispered.

A calloused hand wrapped around his shoulder, getting his attention, bringing him level with Dean’s hard-again cock. He licked his lips, the underside of his tongue brushing the head of Dean’s cock with the movement, and opened his mouth wide for Dean to thrust into.

The sight of Dean’s cock in Sammy’s mouth had John coming on the spot. His orgasm took him by surprise, slamming into him, come quickly coating Sam’s insides and mixing with Dean’s.

“That’s it, little brother,” Dean praised. “Suck my cock.”

“ _Mmm-mmm-mm_ ,” Sam moaned around it, still riding his father through his orgasm.

“God, Sammy. You have the perfect fucking mouth, just made for this. Pretty sure school’s just a waste of time for you. Should just keep you like this all day, sucking my cock, riding Daddy until you’re so full of come you can’t even see straight.”

John’s hand wrapped around Sam’s rock-hard cock, making Sam whimper at the sensations running throughout his entire body. With Dean thrusting steadily into his throat, Sam couldn’t think. His brother’s words flitted through his head, putting him on edge, wanting everything he was saying.

“You’d be ours, baby boy. We’d take turns fucking you until you were screaming to come, but it still wouldn’t be enough, would it?”

Sam gurgled around the thick head in the back of his throat. _No_ , he meant to say, but Dean’s cock slammed into him, the pace quickening rapidly until his brother’s fingers wove themselves into his hair to use as leverage.

John’s cock slipped from his gaping hole, and lube and come came pouring out, coating his father’s cock. John used his hands to wipe it up, spread it on Sam’s cock, slicking the way while he pumped his fist in time with Dean’s thrusts.

John practically drooled at the sight.

Sam _did_ drool.

Spit pooled at the sides of his mouth, dripping steadily onto his chest while Dean used his mouth. The sensations were nearly too much for him, but he waited. There was something he wanted to do before he came.

“We’d both fuck your hole. God, you’re tight now, but just imagine how stretched out you’d be on both of your cocks. We’ve only done it a couple of times, Sammy, but it’d be a regular thing, having to take two cocks in your ass. That what you want, Sammy?”

_Oh, God, yes._

“Or maybe you wanna be filled from both ends. I know how much you like having your mouth filled. You want it, Sammy?”

He tried to nod his head, but Dean’s steady thrusts quickly made the movements null and void. He wanted it so bad.

“Then take it, Sammy. _Fuck, fuck. God, baby brother, sofuckinggoodholyshit_ ,”

Sam didn’t have any hope of swallowing the vast amount of come that flooded his mouth, but that didn’t mean he didn’t try. His throat contracted, trying to drink down everything Dean gave him, but the come he couldn’t swallow leaked out of his mouth, dripping onto his chest.

Completely spent, cock going completely flaccid after coming twice in a row, Dean pulled out of Sam’s debauched mouth. He leaned down to taste himself on his brother’s lips, and that’s all it took to push Sam over the edge. John jacked Sam’s cock, watching his little boy come between them, release coating his chest.

Sam sagged against John, head resting on his shoulder while Dean plundered his mouth, tongues meshing together unhurriedly, at odds with their previous fucking. They slowed their pace, barely brushing against each other until John, Sam, and Dean were all piled on top of one another, stroking and kissing and touching and probing.

John turned the volume up on their movie, the man crying out as a bar patron attempted to fit his wrist past the loose ring of muscle. They were far from done. Dean had an entire month of orgasms to catch up on, and Sam was insatiable at the best of times—not that John was any better.

Sam removed his mouth from Dean’s and captured his father’s lips. John could taste remnants of Dean’s come on his tongue, and he licked the taste from his boy’s mouth, trying to get it all. Content that Sam had swallowed the vast majority of it, he set about cleaning his boy up, licking the still-dripping come from the side of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments make me smile :) Support the display of teeth and me show some love.


End file.
